Tales From The Borderlands
Tales From The Borderlands to epizodyczna gra, stworzona przez grupę Telltale Games. Steruję się w niej dwoma głównymi bohaterami: Rhysem i Fioną, akcja dzieli się na 5 epizodów: Zer0 Sum, Atlas Mugged, Catch A Ride, Escape Plan Bravo i The Vault Of The Traveler. Rozgrywka dzieje się po wydarzeniach, przedstawionych w Borderlands 2. Gra jest przedstawiona w sposób opowieści. Główni bohaterowie opowiadają na przemian opowieści z przeszłości, opowieści są właśnie fabułą gry. Epizod 1: Zer0 Sum: Przed rozgrywką, opowiadane jest co działo się w Borderlands 2, po czym widzimy jednego z głównych bohaterów - Rhysa, poszukującego kobiety o imieniu Fiona. Zastaje tam jednak zamaskowanego bandytę, który go obezwładnia. Okazuje się, że bandyta chce dowiedzieć się o tzw. Projekcie Gortys, Rhys rozpoczyna tutaj swoją opowieść. W korporacji Hyperion, Rhys przygotowuje się do otrzymania awansu, marzy o tym, by kiedyś być jak Handsome Jack. Przed wejściem do biura swojego szefa, towarzyszy mu najlepszy przyjaciel, księgowy - Vaughn. Gdy Rhys wchodzi do gabinetu, ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie zastaje tam swojego szefa - Hendersona, a Hugo Vasqueza - swojego wroga. Podsłuchuje jego rozmowę z mężczyzną o imieniu August i dowiaduję się, że jego ,,szef'' planuje ponownie otworzyć Skarbiec. Okazuję się, że to on, a nie Vasquez miał dostać awans, zatem jego wróg, mianuje go zastępcą woźnego. Załamany Rhys mówi o tym przyjacielowi i przyjaciółce - Yvette. Mówiąc, że Rhys kupi jej lunch, Yvette zgadza się pomóc przyjaciołom ukraść 10 milionów dolarów oraz samochód Vasqueza. Rhys i Vaughn lądują na Pandorze, gdzie spotykają kilku bandytów, w walce pomaga im Loader Bot wysłany przez Yvette. Rhys i jego towarzysz odnajdują Augusta wraz z dziewczyną (jak się potem okazuję, ma na imię Sasha). Gdy ma dojść do wymiany - 10 milionów dolarów za klucz do krypty od Augusta, Sasha zabiera towar mówiąc, że ,,ma przeczucie'' co do tego, by nie sprzedawali klucza. Ostatecznie, oddaje im klucz, ale wtedy August zmienia zdanie. Tutaj jest powrót do teraźniejszości, zamaskowany bandyta i Rhys docierają do kryjówki, gdzie spotykają związaną dziewczynę - właśnie Fionę. W tym miejscu ona rozpoczyna opowieść o tym, że od zawsze była tylko ona i jej siostra Sasha, jako dzieci musiały kraść, by przeżyć. Dopóki nie poznały Felixa, który stał się dla nich jak ojciec. Okazuję się, że Felix i Fiona podrabiają klucz do krypty, który kobieta ma podrzucić Augustowi. Z pomocą Sashy, dostaje się do baru Augusta i oddaje mu klucz, mężczyzna oczywiście nie domyśla się podstępu. Sasha za pomocą słuchawki, rozmawia z Fioną, gdy ma dojść do wymiany, Sasha zauważa, że Rhys posiada tzw. implant oka, którym może skanować rzeczy, w tym klucz (gdyby go zeskanował, wiedziałby, że to podróbka). Fiona zabiera urządzenie, które ma wyłączyć implant Rhysa, ukrywa się w wiatraku, by podłożyć urządzenie Sashy. Gdy je uruchamia, okazuję się, że ręka Rhysa również jest sztuczna, przez co klucz zostaje mu wytrącony z ręki. Gdy wiadome jest, że to fałszywe, wpadają Psychole wraz z Bossanovą, który zabiera walizkę z pieniędzmi Hyperiona. Felix ratuje kobiety z opresji, ale Rhys i Vaughn zakradają się do ich caravana. Obmyślają plan, jak odzyskać pieniądze Hyperiona. Rhys i Sasha docierają do dawnej kryjówki korporacji Atlas, niestety i tam nie odzyskują walizki, a walczą ze skagami. Z opresji ratuję ich Zer0, podczas gdy Vaughn wraz z Fioną trafiają na arenę wyścigową, nagrodą za wygranie wyścigu jest walizka Hyperiona. Bossanova zabity przez Zer0 traci walizkę, odzyskuję ją Felix. Fiona odkrywa jednak, że Felix chce ukraść pieniądze i zostawić ją oraz Sashę bez niczego. Strzel do Felixa: Jeśli Fiona strzeli do Felixa, ranny próbuje on otworzyć walizkę, nie wiedząc, że jest zaminowana. Mężczyzna ginie w wybuchu, wcześniej mówiąc do Fiony, że była ona jego ulubienicą. Nie strzelaj do Felixa: Jeśli Fiona nie strzeli do Felixa, może ona mu powiedzieć, że walizka jest zaminowana, przez do uratuje on swoje życie, ale walizka tak czy siak wybuchnie, a pieniądze zostaną stracone. Rhys i Vaughn nie mogą wrócić do Hyperiona, Fiona mówi im, że od tej pory, będą żyć jak ona i Sasha. Rhys odnajduję ukrytą pod areną kryjówkę Atlasa. Rhys i Fiona znajdują dwa urządzenia, które okazują się być jedną całością. Pod złączeniu tego, ukazuje się całej czwórce mapa, pokazująca znak krypty. Gdy wszyscy są zdumieni znaleziskiem, Fiona pyta, czy to mapa, Rhys słyszy wtedy nieznajomy głos mówiący: ,,Więc... to ona jest mózgiem w waszej grupie? Czy to mapa? Ja - ja - ja nie wiem, to takie mylące! To panie i panowie, to jest projekt Gortys. I on zaprowadzi nas...do Skarbca. Albo was zabiję. ''Rhys odwraca się i widzi za sobą hologram Handsome Jacka. Epizod 2: Atlas Mugged: Kategoria:Tales from the Borderlands